A Different Kind of Mission
by firstdragonrider
Summary: SG-1 is on a vacation and on the way home something unexpected happens. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The phone broke the blissfull silence of the hotel room. Jack muttered and lifted the phone

"Yeah?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Goodmorning Mr. O'neill, I hope your sleep was pleseant. This is your wake up call. Breakfest will arrive shortly!" said the voice at the other end with a heavy British accent. Jack muttered a thanks and then hung up. Sighing, he heaved himself out of the bed. Teal'c was in the bathroom and Sam and Daniel were still sleeping softly. Daniel and he had shared a bed while Sam and Teal'c had gotten an extra bed room was very cramped since there were three beds and four bags of luggage, including four handluggages. He proded Daniel sharply in the side and exclaimed in his most enthusiastic voice.

"Rise and shine happy campers! Plane leaves in two hours and we gotta get going!" he checked his watch. 3:00 am was way to early to wake up for his liking, but the plane left at 5:00 am. Sam sleepily sat up, rubbing clear her blue eyes.

"Morning Sir..." she mumbled, getting out of bed.

"Sleep well Carter?" Jack asked with a smile. She nodded and headed for the bathroom as Teal'c exited.

"Goodmorning O'neill and DanielJackson!" he said with a bow of his head. Jack nodded back and then proceeded to go and poke Daniel again. He was still sleeping.

"Hey Danny, get up or you'll miss the coffee." This brought Daniel back to the world and he pushed himself out of the bed.

"Coffee..." he mumbled, sloppily putting his glasses on.

"Hasn't arrived yet." Jack replied as he started packing his stuff. Daniel glared at him, obviously angry that he had been woken before he could get coffee. He dragged himself to the bathroom but found it occupied. He almost growled but caught himself as a sharp knock on the door disturbed the silence. Jack opened, smilling at the lady who handed them two trays filled with various items. Jack thanked her and then closed the door with his foot, expertly balancing a tray in each hand.

"Who wants breakfast," he asked, setting down the trays on the small desk. Daniel quickly poured himself some coffee, closing his sleepy eyes and inhaling the wonderful smell.

"Much better..." he mumbled, making Jack smirk and Teal'c to raise an eyebrow. Sam exited the bathroom, looking wide awake and fresh.

"Sweet, coffee," she said happily, also helping herself to a cup. After having a hasty, but well welcomed Breakfest with coffee, they headed out of the hotel.

SG-1 had been in England for a three week vacation and they were finally heading home. They had all been rather schocked, but grateful at the same time, when Teal'c had announced that he had bought four tickets to England. After a lot of coaxing and pleading, Hammond had allowed them to take three weeks and two days off. No more, and no less (much to Daniel's distress.).Standing outside the hotel, the whole team looked rather drowsy. Even Teal'c had to rub his eyes to clear them from sleep. It was different to wake up early for a mission then it was to catch a plane and having to wake up at three in the morning. Finally, the bus for the airport pulled up and they all shuffled inside.

_A/N: Yay! My first story that is longer then one chapter! This story will only be about four chapters though, so don't expect much. Oh, and sorry for the short chapters, I don't have the time to make them too long ^^ sorry... Please review, constructive citicism welcomed._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sam took a seat near the back and was rather surprised when Teal'c slid into the seat in front of her."Hey Teal'c." she said warmly, offering him a smile."I was not able to listen to O'Neill and Daniel Jackson's arguing." he said, tilting his head at the two other team members. They were currently arguing about what side the steering wheel should be on.

"It's so much better to have it on the left side!" Jack stated as though it was the most obvious reason ever. Daniel squinted through his glasses and grimaced.

"Everyone in Europe used to drive this way Jack, you just aren't used to it." Daniel argued back. As the bus started rolling, they continued their argument but stopped after receiving multiple glares  
and requests to be quiet from the bus driver."The steering wheel was originally on the right..." Daniel  
muttered as he slid in beside Sam. She gave him a sympathetic smile, glancing at the colonel who was sitting in front of Teal'c.

The bus made a steady pace; stopping by many different hotels to pick up passengers. One passenger, a man in a dark cloak and black sunglasses caught the attention of Jack. The man was about the same height as Daniel and had short black hair. He was frowning, everyone seemed to be frowning, and had his attention directed straight forward. Jack's military instinct warned him to watch out for this guy, he seemed a threat to him and his team. Leaning his head back against the seat, he started drifting off to sleep, lulled by Daniel and Carter's voices as they shared theories of black holes and what was beyond them.

He woke up abruptly as a strong hand clasped his shoulder.

"We have arrived O'Neill." said the dark voice of Teal'c.

"Thanks Te-..Murray." he said, stopping himself from using Teal'c. He rose from his seat and glanced around, seeing Carter and Daniel struggling with the luggage. He quickly approached them; grasping hold of particular piece of heavy luggage that Daniel was failing at trying to get out of the bus. Daniel smiled gratefully and grabbed two hand luggage instead. Once outside, he scanned the area for a cart.

"I'm going to go get a cart!" he called over to Sam who nodded and then disappeared back into the bus. Squinting, Daniel searched the rather deserted street side for a cart. Glancing behind him, he noticed a man in a black coat, the same one from the bus, entering the terminal.

"Danny, come on!" Jack called impatiently from the bus, sending Daniel quickly scurrying toward two deserted carts. Wheeling them toward the bus, he stopped them in front of their luggage and started loading it onto the carts.

"I will take one luggage roller, and O'Neill will take the other." Teal'c remarked, firmly gripping the handlebars of one cart.

"Uhm...Murray, they are called-" Jack's annoying comment was stopped in mid-sentence by a glare from Carter. Jack shrugged, grabbing the other cart.

_A/N: So, here is the second chapter. Not so very amazing, just some filler for the main stuff. Thank you for those who have favorited the story! It means a lot!!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Once inside the terminal, they quickly found the check in desk that they needed. Jack told the rest of the group to stay back, much to Carters annoyance, while he went and checked them in.

"Good Morning, going on the flight to the USA?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, those three," he motioned toward the other three team members, "and me." He handed the woman their passports. As the woman checked them in, his hand involuntarily picked up one of the many brochures lying on the counter and started fiddling with it, wincing when he accidentally caused a tear. Luckily the woman hadn't noticed and so he carefully and casually put it back.

"There are no sort of weapons in your luggage, correct?" The woman asked, her voice taking on a robot like voice after having said the same line many times over. Jack glanced back at Teal'c. He had to carefully explain to Teal'c that they did not allow any weapons when he had asked to bring a hand gun for protection. He hoped that the big man hadn't hidden a zat or something in his bag.

"Nope, no weapons." He replied with confidence.

"Then here you go Mr. O'Neill, you and your family are all checked in." The woman handed Jack their passports and tickets with a smile. Jack smirked, wondering just how the woman thought they were all connected as family. 'Daniel and Sam are probably siblings, I'm Carters husband, and Teal'c is my brother. Or something along those lines.' He thought, amused. Strolling back to the group, he gave them all their passports back.

"Come on kids, let's get to the big flying plane!" he said, rubbing his hands together. Daniel rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh while Carter smiled slightly before turning to grab her bag. Teal'c was unmoving like usual. They headed toward the security check, stoping to take off their shoes and other metal things. They piled their cell phones, wallets, and other small objects (including Jack's yoyo) in a separate container. Sam shrugged as she had to pull out her laptop and a dozen other small nick nacks that no one had a clue what they were for.

"You first." Said a rather intimidating security personal to Daniel. They all pilled through the metal detector, all having to go through the very annoying hand-held scanner. Teal'c eyed it uncertaintly, making the small man that was searching them very nervous. Finally, they were through, and Sam grabbed her bag, starting to walk away when a call from a security guard stopped her. Bewildered, she turned around to see the other three men being questioned by a security personal.

Heading back over, she was just in time to catch Jack's annoyed voice.

"I swear, we don't have any weapons!"

"We need to search through this piece of luggage." The man said, ignoring the glares coming from Jack and Teal'c. He was holding Daniel's beat up back pack by the straps, holding it away from him like it was some kind of disease. Daniel had his eyebrown furrowed together, his face set in concentration.

"I didn't put any weapons in my bag." He said. The security man zipped open the back pack and rummaged through it. He returned to the group with a ragged piece of cloth, something wrapped inside. Unwrapping the object, he heald a knife adorned with gems and with a hilt of gold. Realization dawned on Daniel's face.

"Oh…" he said simply, biting his lip.

"You had a knife in your back pack." Jack said, turning to face Daniel with raised eyebrows.

"But it isn't a weapon; it's an artifact from Egypt that the English probably bought on some trade ship. It is very important it-" He was cut off by the security man.

"We are going to need to confiscate this." He said, Daniel's face turning into a face of pain.

"But its-"

"Go ahead, we are very sorry to have bothered you." Jack interrupted, taking his bag and starting to leave with Teal'c and Sam in toll. Daniel remained.

"Please, I spent a lot of money on that! If I could only retrieve my luggage I could-" He was once again cut of as Jack tugged at his shirt, dragging Daniel backwards.

"But Jack! That's a priceless artifact dating from the-"

"Shut up Daniel." Jack growled, continuing to drag him down the hallway, receiving many strange looks from the people passing by him.

_A/N: I would like to thank Meme's Stargate for the supportive reveiw. Thanks, it means a lot to me!! The story is currently at five chapters (and probably going to be more) and I am very proud of myself. Hope you enjoyed another little filler chapter, reveiws are welcomed._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The four members of the SG-1 were sitting in a small café in the London Airport. Jack had insisted on stopping here because he was, according to himself, on the brink of dying if he didn't get a beer. He also wanted to stop here because of the name of the café, 'The Science Twins'. Sam smiled weakly, a blush forming on her face, as Daniel sighed.

"Oh come on, you have to admit it's pretty ironic." Jack said as he leaned back in the black leather chair. Seeing his two brilliant team members narrowing their eyes, he quickly tried to explain. "I mean, it's the Science Twins, and that's what everyone calls you two at the SGC. Isn't it?" he said, lowering his voice at the mention of the SGC. Daniel rolled his eyes and stood, receiving a humored glance from Sam. He was boycotting against anything Jack said, seeing as it was his fault that he lost his precious artifact.

"Come on, we are going to be late for boarding if we don't hurry up." He said, grabbing his backpack. Jack glared at him, finishing his beer before heading after the others.

"Are you still upset about the knife thing?" he asked, hearing Sam give an exasperated sigh behind him. She thought they had already gone over this.

"It was a priceless artifact. And you could of tried to bargain with the guy, you are military after all. From what I've heard, military get special treatments at airports." Daniel said.

"Yeah, and pigs can fly. There was no way you were going to be able to take a weapon on the airplane." Daniel was about to rebel when Teal'c cut in.

"What gate is our plane staying at? I think we are nearing it." He said, his low being enough to break up the argument.

"Uhm, gate 32." Daniel said, squinting down at the plane tickets.

"Then this is it." Sam had stopped, looking into a very crowded sitting area. The sign above it read 'Gate 32'. Seeing that they were starting to board, the team quickly made their way to the front desk, having the woman there scan their tickets and then let onto the plane.

"I thought we were flying business class!" Sam complained as they stopped by their seats. It was a four seat center section in economy class.

"Well, we're not." Jack said, taking Sam's jacket and loading it into the luggage compartment above their heads. They struggled for a while, trying to figure out how to sit, but finally settled down rather comfortably. Jack was on the far left, then Sam, then Daniel, and Teal'c was on the far right.

"Comfy…" Jack commented, fighting over elbow space with Carter. Finally winning, he settled down.

"What, no TV?" Daniel said quietly, pushing his glasses back into place. Sam shrugged. "There is a big TV, but I don't know what movies are playing." Jack commented. "I believe this is the Television schedule Dr. Jackson." Teal'c said, handing the movie guide to Daniel and Sam. Sam groaned as she saw what movies were playing.

"Star Wars, James Bond, and some kids shows. Lovely…" She muttered. Jack and Teal'c were going to be able to amuse themselves.

Finally, the plane took off, settling into a steady, smooth course. Sam sighed, opening up a book on astrophysics and started to read, not noticing a man in a black coat eyeing her suspiciously.

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reveiws!! :D I hope this is one of the last filler chapters, I hope you aren't sick of them yet. Please, keep reading and reveiwing ^^ ._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Sam was woken by someone gently squeezing her hand. She could tell that it was urgent by the movement and so she carefully opened her eyes. She had apparently fallen asleep, and on Daniel's shoulder it seemed. His shoulder was also very comfortable, but she knew that something was going on. Men in black coats were starting to rise from their seats, heading toward the front of the plane. She had only noticed one or two of these men boarding the plane but all together, there were eight of them.

She slowly rose into sitting position, glancing at Daniel who smiled at her briefly before turning his attention elsewhere. Jack was eyeing the men skeptically while Teal'c glared at them, as though his glare would force them back into their seats. The men didn't notice, even if they did they weren't paying any attention, keeping their eyes straight forward. All around them, the people that were still awake were becoming nervous, casting glances at the men as they passed.

"This can't be good." Jack said under his breath, only loud enough for Sam to hear.

The flight attendant smiled at the oncoming men, but her smile faltered as she saw how many of

them there were. The man in front exchanged some brief words with the woman and the color drained out of her face. She quickly nodded, briskly walking back toward first class with the men in toll. A moment later, the plane lurched suddenly, making most of the occupants cry out in surprise. Daniel fixed his glasses, a frown setting on his face.

"What was that about?" he said softly to Sam and Jack. They both shrugged, intent on the curtain that separated the different classes. Muffled voices could be heard far off, probably in first class.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Jack grumbled, turning his eyes back to his team. "I noticed one of these dudes on the bus, but I didn't think that there were eight of them." He said.

"So did I O'Neill. I also noticed one of these men boarding the aircraft. It seems as though-" He was cut off as muffled screams could be heard from the front. The team immediately stiffened and people around them looked up in alarm, some whispering worriedly. After about five minutes of silent tension the curtains were drawn aside and three men came into view, all wearing those lovely coats of black.

The man in front smiled, showing a pair of perfectly white and aligned teeth. He removed his black sunglasses, revealing dark blue eyes that had a triumphant sparkle in them. Sam, if not in this situation, would have probably thought the guy was handsome.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man started, spreading his hands in front of him as a greeting. "I am sorry to have interrupted your flight but there are some important business we must attend to. I am Zero, your new host for this flight and these are two of my assistants, Seven and Eight." The two men behind him didn't budge but continued to stare straight forward through their dark sunglasses. Sam could feel Daniel fidgeting nervously beside her.

"The other passengers were not able to fulfill our needs and so we hope you are more…cooperative." Zero ended the sentence by folding his hands together.

" Wow, just like a original villain." Jack said quietly to Sam, trying to lighten the mood. The man called Seven turned his head and glared at Jack at an attempt to make him be quiet. Jack glared back with just as much dignity but the man continued to hold his gaze until Jack finally averted his eyes.

"These people are good, they're probably trained in the master of staring or something." Jack grumbled.

"We are looking for someone important and we know that this person is on the plane. If she fails to reveal herself to us, then I am sad to say we will have to resort to more drastic measures." Zero continued. He paused for a moment to sweep his eyes across the crowd. "Could Samantha Carter please stand up."

_A/N: Ahh, finally, some action. It wasn't much though, I will go into further detail in Chapter 6. Hope you like it so far!_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sam felt her breath get caught in her throat as her name was spoken out loud. She could sense the Colonel and Daniel stiffen too but was too occupied to glance over at Teal'c and take in his reaction. She could feel Jack discreetly looking at her and she turned her head slightly, just enough to see his angled face. She dared a quick glance at Daniel and saw that he had his lips pressed together tightly in a line with a worried expression hinting in his blue eyes.

"Don't…" she could barely make out the words coming from her CO but she could read the command clearly in his eyes. She nodded once, turning her gaze back to the mysterious men. The rest of the passengers were looking around, curious who this woman might be and why Zero and his men wanted her so badly to hijack a plane.

After another couple of seconds of silence and no one stood up, Zero's smile vanished and instead a dissatisfied frown appeared.

"Fine," he growled, nodding toward Seven and Eight, "Get them." The two men immediately started up the aisle, one each, looking at each passenger closely. Sam, wishing she could just melt into the floor, cast rather panicked glances at Jack. He shrugged, glaring at Zero. One of the men, Seven, had stopped by a seat were a young woman with blonde hair and man were sitting.

"Come with me." Seven said gruffly, staring at the girl. The man stood, his eyes flashing with anger.

"She's not going any-" his sentence was cut off as Seven pulled something out of his cloak and shocked the man with it. Around them, people let out cries of surprise at the attack. Jack tried getting a glance of the weapon but it was quickly stored back inside Seven's coat before he had the chance.

"Crap, this is bad." He said under his breath, turning back to the other three. They all nodded.

"What was that thing? It immediately shocked the guy and he fell unconscious." Daniel whispered, casting glances back at Seven and Eight who were nearing them. They had picked out other women as well, all having the same blonde hair as Carter.

"I don't know, but it can't be made out of metal. They would never have gotten it on the plane." Sam said urgently. Another wave of cries was heard as Eight shocked another victim, this time an elderly man.

"Dad!" cried a blonde girl, not more then maybe twenty years old; before she was roughly dragged off by Eight. Seven stopped in front of Jack.

"You, come with me." Seven said, staring intently at Sam. She could help but squirm under his gaze but held her ground. Jack stood, looking the man squarely in the eye, well more in the sunglasses since that's what he was wearing.

"She's not going anywhere!" he told the man in a dangerous tone of voice. Seven reached inside his coat to draw out his weapon but Jack's many years of training and experience aided him and he struck the man down, landing a large punch in Seven's stomach. The man doubled over, surprised at how quickly Jack had reacted. Immediately though, Zero was by his side and faster than Jack had expected shocked him with his own device, sending Jack's world plummeting into darkness.

"Sir!" Sam cried out at the same moment as Daniel did 'Jack', standing to catch the unconscious man. Daniel and Teal'c stood too, willing to protect the rest of their team if it came to that. Zero readied his device and Sam could finally get a good look at what it was.

It was made mainly out of plastic, which was probably why it had gone through security unnoticed, and was shaped like a goa'uld zat gun but smaller. At the very end was something that looked like, much to Sam's surprise, like the crystals used in many alien devices they found off-world. Not wanting Teal'c and Daniel to also get hurt, she franticly shook her head. The two men didn't look very convinced and as Sam gently sat Jack down, she said quietly,

"I'll be fine. Take care of the Colonel," before she let Seven lead her off.

_A/N: So, here you go, some action. It will get a little more...interesting in the next chapter. I upped the rating seeing as there is some torture involved. Thanks for the reveiws and sorry for the very short chapters. This is my first chapter story I've ever written._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Jack blinked open an eye but immediately regretted it as bright light blinded him and made the horrible headache come back.

"Damn it…" he moaned quietly as he remembered the painful shock that had sent him into unconsciousness. Suddenly, a figure blocked out the lights from above, giving Jack a moment of relief.

"Are you alright?" Daniel's worried voice asked. Jack pushed himself up with one hand, the other resting on his temple as though the contact would ease the pain.

"I will be…" he mumbled looking around through narrowed eyes. He had been laying on three of their seats, a blanket tucked around him.

"Where is Murray?" he asked when he noticed that the large man was missing.

"He's back helping the other passengers that were shocked." Daniel paused for a moment and then lowered his voice, "They took Sam and some other blonde girls back into first class and sent the other first class passengers back here." Daniel glanced at two men that were standing guard by the curtain separating the classes. "Five and Two are guarding both aisles." He added, referring to the two guards by their names. Jack nodded.

"What happened?" he asked, "What were those…" he looked at Daniel expectantly.

"The shocking guns?" Daniel supplied. Jack nodded. "It looked like some sort of Goa'uld device made out of plastic with energy crystals coming out the end of it. It gave you a really bad shock; you've been out for half an hour." Jack cursed again but redirected his attention to Five as he disappeared behind a curtain and then remerged carrying the blonde teenager. She was unconscious and had a nasty gash on her left arm, bruises on her neck and face, and a burn on her right arm.

Five unceremoniously dumped the girl back into her seat, where her panicked father immediately started fussing over her and calling for help. Both Jack and Daniel looked on in shock and then turned to face each other. The same thought was on their mind. What would happen to Sam?

***

Sam was lead roughly through Business Class where she was greeted with more frightened passengers that watched her walk by. Several men and women were unconscious in seats or on the floor, most likely gotten shocked by the shocking gun. Finally they reached First Class and she was shoved into one of the luxurious seats. There were about seven other passengers around her, all women and blonde. 'Well they must know I'm blonde, that's for sure.' She thought, wondering what they wanted with her. At least here there wasn't some Goa'uld that wanted her for his wife…she hoped.

When everyone was sitting down, Zero, who had been standing in the front the whole time, clapped his hands together.

"Welcome ladies, I hope your flight has been pleasant so far, cause' it's not going to get any better." He said with a charming smile. Most of the women squirmed in their seats, casting frantic glances at each other. Zero waited until the commotion died down and then said, "Let's begin!"

Seven and Eight grabbed the blonde teenage girl and pulled her up to the front by Zero. The girl looked really afraid and bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

'She must not be older then sixteen.' Sam thought grimly as Zero turned to face her.

"Are you Samantha Carter?" he asked in a calm voice.

"No, I swear! My name is Alexandra! Go ask my dad if you need proof! He has my passport, he can show you!" she said in a desperate voice, getting more frightened when Zero started frowning.

"Passports can be faked." He said softly, taking out a knife. Alexandra started to scream but was quickly gagged from behind by a hand towel. Sam looked away, disgusted, as Alexandra's screams increased under the muffled gag. Zero was going to torture them, one by one, to find out who was Samantha Carter. She was putting these people's lives on the line. But she had orders not to reveal herself.

She sat through the torture of the teenage girl, only glancing at her at times and then wishing she hadn't. Zero had cut her left arm, strangled her to near unconsciousness and burnt her right arm. Now he was beating her, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough that it hurt. And all through it, Alexandra would not give in and kept insisting that she wasn't Samantha Carter. Alexandra's screams slowly died down to muffled pleas of help. 'She is strong.' Sam thought sadly as she caught a glimpse of the girl's helpless eyes as they passed over the crowd, trying to find someone that could help her.

Finally, everything became quiet and Sam dared to look up toward the front. Alexandra was unconscious in Seven's arms and Zero was looked at her with an unsatisfied expression.

"I guess she isn't Samantha Carter," he concluded after a couple of seconds pause. Seven picked up the unconscious girl and carried her back to Economy Class while the rest of them watched Zero in a frightened silence. Zero smiled again. "Who's next?"

_A/N: I'm sorry that this is a little delayed. I haven't had much muse latley ^^' Here it is, some nice torture for you. Thanks for the support so far!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I noticed in the reveiws that you guys didn't think that Sam would let anyone be tortured because of her. You are completely right (blame my poor story writing), I just need her to go along with it this once to make the story work. You have all rights to be mad. (I know, Sam would never act that way.)_

CHAPTER 8

"We could launch an attack against them?" Teal'c proposed in a low, dark voice. The three male members of SG-1 sat huddled together by their seats.

"We don't have enough people who are willing to fight with us." Jack said, sweeping his eyes across the other passengers. Most were old, women, or too unfit or untrained to go against the toughly trained guards. Daniel sighed.

"This is not good…" he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did they have to end up in this situation on earth and in an airplane were they were unarmed and in charge of the lives of innocent passengers. "Do we even know who these people are?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"I heard them referring to themselves as the 'Numbers'. Ring any bells?" Jack said, looking from Daniel to Teal'c.

"I have not, O'Neill." Teal'c said in a solid voice as Daniel shook his head. Jack let out a frustrated sigh.

"So, kids, how do we take these guys down?"

***

Sam felt as though she couldn't stand it any longer. It was because of her that innocent lives were being tortured. Currently, a middle aged woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes was having her arm slowly crushed by one of the men holding her. At least this woman didn't scream like Alexandra and the passenger before her had. This woman's name was Emily, according to herself, and she swore that she knew nothing of Samantha Carter. Her voice was laced with a thick Swedish accent and her shirt had Swedish writing on it. The hostage takers should know that Sam wasn't Swedish.

They finally released Emily after Zero had realized that she acted nothing like Samantha Carter and seemed to have no connection to her what-so-ever. Emily was taken back to Economy class. Zero let his eyes wander the crowd and they came to settle on another young girl, looking to be the same age as Alexandra.

"Who wants to be next?" he said in a faked sweet voice. Sam could see that his patience was wearing thin and already his torture had begun to take on a rather dangerous twist. The young girl squirmed uncomfortably under Zero's gaze and tears began to form in the girls wide, green eyes. Sam had made up her mind. She was going to reveal herself, go against the Colonel's orders. Being the caring soul she was Sam couldn't stand see others suffer this way. She took a deep breath, wondering why these men wanted her so badly.

"I'm Samantha Carter." Sam was suddenly very confused. A woman with medium length blonde hair and blue green eyes was standing up, her chin raised and an uncertain look in her eyes. Zero was now staring at her intently, having forgotten about the teenage girl.

"Oh really, so you finally decide to reveal yourself and end the suffering of these girls?" he said in a pleased tone of voice. The girl nodded confidently but for a second her face faltered and Sam could see the fear and doubt that was masked underneath. Zero didn't notice.

"Alright then, let me ask you some questions." Zero continued, taking out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. 'Damn…' Sam thought, beginning to worry. If this courageous woman answered something wrong, they would know that she wasn't Samantha Carter. What would happen to her then? Sam felt a deep gratitude and admiration for the brave woman. She would have to thank her later…somehow…if they got out of this. 'Stop it Sam, don't think like that!' she scolded herself. Hadn't her military training taught her to never give up?

"What is your name?" Zero started.

"Samantha Carter." The woman replied. 'Good so far…' Sam thought. It shamed her that she could actually sit and watch someone else save her ass.

"And who, or what, do you work for?" Zero said with a smirk, waving the paper around. The women had her eyes glued to the paper and Sam noticed a hint of relief in her eyes.

"The United States Air Force." She answered, still just as confident as before. Both Zero and Sam were surprised. 'How did she know that?' Sam thought in wonder. She quickly searched her memory to see if she had any acquaintance with her, but came up with none. Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, fine. What is a Stargate?" His face took on a smug expression. Sam doubted greatly that the woman would know what a Stargate was.

"An intergalactic portal to other worlds." The woman answered with a small smile. Zero smiled knowingly. The other passengers seemed very confused and even more curious now to find out who Samantha Carter was and why these people had gone to so much trouble to get her. Sam sat very still in her seat. Who was this woman?

"I guess we have our Samantha Carter!" Zero said, sounding a little too overjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"You may all go back to your seats until further notice." Zero said, addressing the rest of the women. He grabbed the girl who supposedly was Samantha Carter and pushed her up toward the end of the aisle. Sam watched the girl curiously. Who was she and how did she know about the Stargate program, and how did they end up on the same flight from England? She stood up with the rest of the passengers and was willingly lead back to Economy class.

The rest of her team was mildly surprised when she slid in beside them, but she could see the relief evident in their eyes.

"What happened?" Jack asked, wondering how she had been able to evade being caught.

"Another woman, I don't know her name, stood up and said that she was Samantha Carter." Sam said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"But how do they know it's really her, I mean you?" Jack asked, confusing himself with his question.

"Zero asked her some question about me and the Stargate program." Disbelief dawned on the faces of Daniel and Jack and Teal'c frown deepened.

"And?" Jack asked, motioning for her to continue.

"She knew that I worked for the Air Force and what the Stargate was." Jack and Daniel glanced at each other.

"Do we know her or have any connections with her?" Daniel asked, narrowing his eyes. Sam shook her head.

"I don't remember seeing her anywhere and her face doesn't register in my memory." They all fell silent.

"Maybe it's your evil twin sister that you never knew about?" Jack said all of a sudden. He couldn't help it; it just had to be said. Sam glared at him with a look that said 'this is serious'. Jack fell silent again.

"Well, what should we do? I doubt they are going to land this plane until they get the information they want." Daniel said, voicing one of Sam's fear. Suddenly Eight appeared from behind the curtain, a firm grip on the woman who was supposedly Samantha Carter.

"That's her." Sam whispered, eyeing her curiously. Had she failed the question. Eight left her in her seat and then disappeared back into business class. The woman glared angrily after the man and then she cautiously looked around. Other passengers were watching her, most with angry looks. They were probably wondering why she was so important and why she hadn't stood up in the first place and stopped others from suffering for her.

"She doesn't look like you." Jack said to Sam, also studying the woman. She had long, blonde, straight hair that went half-way down her back. Her eyes were a mix between blue and green and she was wearing a golden heart pendant necklace. The woman's eyes scanned the crows nervously but stopped as she met Jack's gaze. She raised a delicate eyebrow and then stood, making her way over to them.

"Uhm, Jack." Daniel said, an edge to his voice.

"What Daniel? I didn't do anything!!" Jack whispered loudly, glancing at Sam. Carter smiled half-heartedly as the woman came to a stop in front of them. The woman smiled back, displaying a row of perfectly aligned and white teeth, and looked around briefly before crouching down in the aisle. Daniel straightened his glasses, wondering what she wanted.

"SG-1," she said softly, surprising the whole team. "My name is Stephanie Turner and I think you have a rather sticky situation to get out of."

_A/N: I'm very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for the tiny little chapter. I'm trying to finish the story before I go to Sweden for Christmas. I'll try to upload a chapter once every two days, but they might be a little short. The next chapter will offer some explanation to all of this. Thanks for reading, I'm very thankful for the support._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Do we know you?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We do not posses any knowledge of a 'Stephanie Turner'." Teal'c said, looking very intimidating. Stephanie apparently didn't really notice. She glanced down at her feet before continuing with a smile.

"No Colonel O'Neill, I don't think you know me. I most certainly know you, though." She said, offering no more explanation. They sat there in silence for a moment. Sam sighed and studied Stephanie. This was making no sense to her.

"How did you know about the-"

"The SGC, the Stargate?" Stephanie supplied, cutting Sam off.

"Yes, please, do explain to us." Jack said in a mocking polite voice. Stephanie glanced at Jack briefly before turning her attention back to Sam.

"These men are called the Numbers. They are a well-trained organization that believes that the Stargate can be used as a key to world domination." Daniel opened his mouth to say something but Stephanie started talking again before he had the chance. "World domination might sound a little far-fetched, but they think that with the technology that you and other teams have brought back from other planets, they could end all wars and make countries bow before them."

"Mini Goa'uld…" Jack muttered to Daniel who rolled his eyes.

"But how will they be able to get the technology? It's all stored away safely at the SGC or in Area 51." Sam pointed out.

"They have somehow been able to get a hold on various types of information about alien technology. Those weapons that they have, they are modified versions of zat guns." Stephanie continued, referring to the shocking guns that the guards had used earlier. Daniel was about to cut in to ask his question but Stephanie cut him off, again.

"They have the money and resources to modify the technology they find and are able to create much more affective weapons. The power crystals are being smuggled in from a contact they have at the SGC." Jack looked surprised. A traitor at Stargate Command? Finally Daniel was able to cut in.

"We still don't know who you are. How do we know that you can be trusted?" Daniel did have a good point. Stephanie sighed and bit her lower lip.

"Well…I doubt you want to trust me." She began, sitting down on the ground in a cross-legged position. "I was hired by the N.I.D as a spy. I'm supposed to track you guys and report any information I have back to them." Daniel raised both eyebrows while Jack and Teal'c both frowned. Before they had any chance to protest, Sam asked Stephanie a question.

"If you were hired by the N.I.D, then do they know about this?" Sam motioned to the curtain separating the two classes. Stephanie shook her head.

"You guys got me into a little situation here." She said with a small smile. "This necklace," she fingered the golden heart, "if I open it, the N.I.D will know that I'm in some sort of trouble and will come and find me." Jack immediately looked alarmed, all the trust for the woman having disappeared.

"We aren't really best friends with the N.I.D guys." Jack said slowly. Stephanie nodded quickly.

"Yes, I know, I like the N.I.D just as much as you do." She explained quickly.

"But yet you are hired by them to stalk my team and I." Teal'c said, glaring at her. Stephanie frowned.

"Well, I kind of didn't have much of a choice. I needed the money anyway." She said, trying to win back what little trust she had gained. "There was this one part of the contract that said that if I didn't complete the mission and follow their rules, I would be killed." She smiled apologetically.

_A/N:_ _I'm working like crazy to get the chapters finished and posted. So far, I'm on chapter 13 and the story is drawing to a close. And Stephanie Turner is kind of based off of me. ;-)_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Well isn't that just lovely. My scale is still tipping toward the 'I don't trust you' side." Jack said sarcastically.

"If you know that you'll get killed if you don't report to them, why are you telling us this? Wouldn't it make your job harder?" Daniel asked.

"I don't want to work for them Daniel. It was a huge mistake." Stephanie replied, trying to make them understand. Sam, who had been thinking quietly for a while looked up at Stephanie.

"By telling us this, you're putting your life in danger over ours. There are four of us and one of you, we could easily overpower you." Sam hoped it wouldn't come to that; Stephanie seemed like a nice enough person.

"I'd rather you live and I die." Stephanie confessed. "The past couple of months, I've seen what extraordinary things you guys do, saving the universe and all. I've heard that you saved entire human populations from destruction. I think it's amazing, and I doubt the universe would be alright if you all weren't there." Jack was startled by her truthful confession, but he still didn't trust her much. Daniel seemed to have totally caved to her and Sam looked thoughtful. He wondered if Teal'c believed her, and he glanced at him to see him frowning as usual.

"Wait, so you are saying we are supposed to die?" Jack asked, a little louder then he intended. Some passengers looked up in alarm and Jack glared at them until they looked away.

"That was the original plan, yes. I was supposed to monitor you and when the time was right, call in agents from the N.I.D so that they could finish you off." Daniel looked a little alarmed at the news. Silence followed for a couple of seconds before Sam interrupted it.

"Why are the Numbers here?" she asked, wanting as much information as possible.

"They are creating a Stargate. Well they are trying to. They need a specific piece of technology to complete the project, but not even their most intelligent scientists have been able to solve it." Stephanie said straight forward. Sam looked surprised.

"But that's not possible; they need the naqudah generator and lots of other pieces that you can barely find on earth!" Sam exclaimed softly. Stephanie shook her head. Jack cursed under his breath. Why did Carter have to be the smartest person on planet Earth? She was always the one being taken hostage and such for her outstanding intelligence. Daniel cleared his throat, getting all of their attention.

"We have a slight larger problem than that. How do we get the plane back?" all the members of SG-1 looked at Stephanie. She raised her eyebrow.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" she asked bewildered.

"Can you fight?" Jack asked.

"I have a black belt in karate, why?" she asked.

"That'll do." Jack said, grinning. Sam was still in deep thought.

"Sir, what if I could just get a look at that technology, maybe reveal myself so that they will show it to me. It could be a valuable addition to the SGC." She asked hopefully, really intrigued by the artificial Stargate.

"Sorry Carter, I'm not going to let you be carried off by those goons so that you can quench your thirst for science." He said simply, rummaging through his hand luggage. Sam was about to argue but Jack gave her a stern glance and she fell silent.

"You're not thinking of actually attacking one of those guards, are you?" Stephanie thought worriedly. Teal'c bowed his head.

"Indeed we are." He said, making Stephanie look even more worried. She rose from her sitting position on the ground and wiped her jeans off, making sure that there was no dirt on them. Jack made them all huddle in close.

"We need to make sure that they don't make a sound, otherwise we're in trouble." Jack said, pulling out a water bottle and a shoelace from his bag. He bent down and untied his tennis shoe, taking those four shoelaces as well. "Anyone have a shoelace?" he asked, holding his five up for them all to see. Daniel untied his shoes as well and handed Jack four more shoelaces. Teal'c also handed him his four shoelaces.

"Good, now here is our plan…"

_A/N: Jack O'Neill is telling you all that you should press that pretty little reveiw button and help me get motivated to finish more chapters before I leave on my vacation...listen to Jack, he is a very intelligent man. _


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Their plan was for Jack to go up to the guard while Stephanie and Daniel sneaked up from behind. Jack would make the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom and then splash water in the guards face, hopefully blinding him for an instance so that Jack could punch his throat and then Stephanie and Daniel would finish him off. They only wanted the men unconscious, no killing. Sam and Teal'c would perform and similar attack on the guard that stood in the other aisle.

Daniel and Stephanie snuck behind the guard, staying well out of sight as Jack neared. The man glared at him, stepping in his way.

"I just need to use the bathroom." Jack said, plastering on a fake smile. The man stood his ground.

"The other one is occupied and I don't think you want me to pee on you." The guard hesitated for a moment before nodding and stepping aside. Jack quickly splashed water in the man's eyes and before he was able to say anything, punched him hard in his throat, making the man gasp for air. Stephanie quickly launched a fast roundhouse kick, rendering the man unconscious the moment her foot impacted with his head. Daniel managed to catch the falling man before he landed on the floor, and together with Jack, they heaved him into the bathroom.

"Good kick." Daniel whispered to Stephanie who gave him a charming smile in return. Jack tied the man's hands and feet together before gagging him with a towel located in the bathroom. Turning back around to the passengers, he had to quickly put his finger up to his mouth, hushing them. Many were about to break into applauds and cheers, ruining their brilliant plan. Many of the passengers nodded, a serious expression replacing the happy one. They started whispering quietly amongst themselves.

Sam and Teal'c had taken care of their guard in a similar matter and were now moving to meet up with them. The guards that had guarded them didn't have the shocking zat gun, much to Jack's disappointment. After a quick and quiet group discussion, they decided to take care of the other guards in a similar fashion. Stephanie and Sam took an aisle each and quietly made their way up to the guards. They glanced at each other before quickly punching the men in their throat. Sam managed to knock the man unconscious but Stephanie didn't have the same luck.

She punched the man in the throat but misaimed so that it landed more to the right. The guard didn't feel the same pain as his companion and so he roughly grabbed Stephanie's right arm and twisted it painfully to the side. Determined not to utter a word, Stephanie clenched her teeth together, tears stinging her eyes as he continued twisting. Thinking fast, she kicked him in the groin, making him double over. Then she kneed him in the head, giving him a bloody nose and making him fall unconscious.

"Those must have been some good karate lessons." Jack muttered to Daniel as they made their way up toward the two girls. Stephanie was massaging her arm gently, wincing as she poked the place where the guards grip had been. Jack once again repeated the same thing, stuffing the men in the bathroom with their hands and feet tied. Both guards had the shocking zats, and Jack gladly took one while giving the other to Teal'c. Sam and Stephanie were to repeat the same process with the guards outside of the cockpit. They stepped around the curtain and moments later, a small muffled yelp of surprise came, sounding a lot like Carter, followed by obvious struggling. The three guys looked at each other, worry reflecting in their eyes. Jack was about to poke his head through to see what was happening when a voice stopped him.

"Well hello Samantha Carter, what a pleasure it is to see you again. And I see that you brought a friend with you." Said the calm voice of Zero.

_A/N: Jack convinced me to post another chapter (he is so persuasive) for his pleasure. Only two more left (maybe three). Tell me, what do you think of Stephanie? (be honest)_


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Jack inwardly groaned. They didn't need this now. He signaled for the rest of his team to move into the shadows, making them invisible to any unobservant passerby. 'Great,' Jack thought. 'Now we need to get those two out of trouble.'

***

"Let go of her!" Stephanie said, struggling against Eight, who was holding her tightly with her arms behind her back. It was doing no justice to her injured arm which was hurting badly.

"I'm glad you took up my offer of rethinking your decision to help us. Now we may not have to crash the plane and kill all of these innocent passengers." Zero said, catching both of their attention. Sam struggled against Seven, trying to break his grip. She had been gagged by some sort of bandana. Her struggling stopped instantly as Zero slapped her hard, wrenching her face to the side.

"Sam!" Stephanie gasped, making Zero turn his attention to her again.

"What did you call her?" he asked, nearing her with a raised eyebrow.

"Cam." Stephanie lied smoothly, not breaking eye contact with the man. "Her name is Cameron." She clarified. Zero glanced over at Sam who was glaring at Stephanie like everything was her fault. Zero shrugged.

"Fine, she can help you in your project." He nodded to the two guards who loosened their grip slightly. Seven un-gagged Sam, who's right cheek was turning a nice red color. "You can both sit there and work," Zero motioned toward a table and two chairs. Drawings and random pieces of technology was scattered over it. "Remember, you only have about one and a half hours before the plane's gas runs out and we all crash to the ground." Zero added with a smile. The two guards released them and stood up against the wall as Zero disappeared into the front of the plane.

Stephanie rubbed her arm which had started to swell slightly. She dared to glance up and saw Sam glaring accusingly at her. She quietly went and sat down, Sam doing the same.

"What was that?" Sam asked quietly, quiet enough so the guards wouldn't hear. Stephanie smiled weakly.

"They told me that I had to finish the project when I felt like it and that I only had a couple of hours before we would run out of gas." Stephanie explained softly.

"And you didn't think that was worth mentioning?" Sam hissed, her blue eyes glancing over at the two guards.

"I didn't want to put more pressure on you…" Stephanie said with a guilty tone of voice and expression. Sam kept her glare focused on her for a couple of more seconds before turning to the papers on the table. The flipped through them, making it seem like they were insignificant and that she knew nothing of the drawings on the page. She was actually fascinated. These were blueprints for a human made Stargate, something that she hadn't even been able to think about doing. She stopped at a particular page, one that showed a full diagram of the artificial Stargate. It looked a lot like the SGC's except that it seemed smaller and had a more modern twist to it.

Sam suddenly noticed that Stephanie wasn't beside her anymore and moments later, she heard a low thump. Turning around, she saw Jack and Stephanie smiling at each other; both guards were on the ground, one taken out with a shocking gun and the other by Stephanie.

"You've never done this before?" Jack asked, impressed by how much of a soldier Stephanie actually was. Stephanie smirked.

"Nope, never." She said sweetly.

"I love that you're getting to know each other and everything, but we have a slighter larger problem at hand." Daniel interrupted after being quietly briefed on the situation by Sam.

"The fuel is running out. We have one hour before the engines go dead." Sam said, sighing. Hearing voices from the cockpit, Jack signaled for all of them to be quiet. It sounded like Zero and another guard. Jack and Teal'c crept forward toward the door that separated the cockpit from the corridor, pausing outside. Jack nodded to Teal'c who kicked open the door just in time to see the two occupants beam out, shutting down autopilot. Suddenly beeping noises started erupting from different consoles and the plane took a dangerous dive down toward the ground.

"That can't be good." Stephanie said wide-eyed, voicing everyone's concern at the moment.

_A/N: Now I feel horrible about the ending to the next chapter (the last chapter). I am not good at endings, just to warn you, and you might burst into tears over this one (just kidding.) It's very depressing though. I'm happy that I actually managed to finish and upload the story today, seeing as I'm leaving tomorow. Oh, and Jack is very pleased that you all listened to him. ;-)_


	14. The End

CHAPTER 14

"Where are the pilots?" Jack asked over the loud warning alarms and screaming passengers.

"Found them sir!" Sam called from first class. She came jogging back with two men in pilot uniforms. They gave the group a quick smile and nod before disappearing into the cockpit. When the alarms still didn't stop and the plane was still falling to the ground, Jack growled angrily and stumbled into the cockpit.

"What's the hold up?" he asked in a frustrated voice.

"One moment sir." One of the pilots replied, not taking his eyes off of the control panel in front of him. The other pilot made a mad-dash for the microphone speaker.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. Hold on to something and buckle your seatbelts. We are making a sharp maneuver that could be dangerous if you're not fastened to your seat." The pilot said, quickly ending the announcement and returning to his work. Of course the announcement only caused more panic among the passengers and the screaming increased quite a bit. Jack sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes. Turning back to the rest of his group, he noticed most of them were already holding on for dear life to something.

"You heard the man, hold on tight." Jack instructed, stumbling over to Teal'c who was standing by a railing of some sort. He clasped it tight. Across the room, Daniel, Sam, and Stephanie were hanging onto a similar railing, all being very much squished together. Suddenly, the plane made a sharp upwards turn, jolting them backwards and almost making them lose their grip. Stephanie let out a small yelp of surprise as her sweaty hands let go and she tumbled backwards into Daniel who tackled into Sam.

As the plane steadied out again and the passengers let out a cheer, Jack couldn't help but smile at the amusing scene in front of him. Sam was lying on the floor with Daniel sprawled across her legs and Stephanie sitting on Daniels chest. Stephanie seemed like the only one who was really ok.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she apologized as she helped Daniel and Sam back onto their feet.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Daniel said, forcing a small smile while Sam was trying to hide her amused grin and light blush.

"Attention passengers," the speakers came to life. "The staff onboard of this aircraft would like to thank the five individuals who managed to overpower the hijackers and save this flight." Once again the passengers broke out into cheers. Jack glanced at Sam who smiled and shrugged, obviously embarrassed over the attention. Jack grinned.

"Let's go meet the fans." He said, making his way back down the aisle with the rest of his team and new-found freind in toll.

***

As soon as Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, and Stephanie emerged in the terminal, people rushed to greet them. SG-1 was rather surprised to find General Hammond waiting for them. He had a proud expression on his face.

"Good job people! I knew that I wouldn't have to be worried about you all." A chorus of 'Thank you sir' followed the General's praise as he led them over to a separate part of the terminal.

"What happened up there? Are there any of them left?" Hammond asked with narrowed eyes.

"From what we could tell, they all beamed out before sending the plane on a crash course. Either they got what they wanted-"

"Or we were too troublesome for them." Jack said, cutting off Sam's sentence and finishing it for her. Sam shrugged, knowing that she wouldn't have worded it that way. General Hammond looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled.

"Well good job anyway. You saved a plane of innocent people! I have to go clear some things up with them." Hammond said, nodding toward a group of important looking men. SG-1 stood together for a couple of seconds before Daniel's alarmed voice broke the silence.

"Uhm, guys." He said, getting their attention. He motioned toward another deserted area of the terminal where Stephanie was being surrounded by five men in black suits. They exchanged a few angered words with her before one of them men ripped off her heart pendant necklace and two others grabbed her arms. Alarmed, SG-1 rushed over to the mysterious group.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going with her?" Jack asked, catching the men's attention. A look of relief replaced the frightened one on Stephanie's face.

"Thank god." She said, happy that someone had noticed that she was being taken away. One of the men holding her squeezed her injured arm, shutting her up and causing pain to shoot through her body.

"She is coming with us." the head man said, glaring at Jack. "She has some debts and mistakes that have to be taken care of." He said. Stephanie looked at SG-1 with frightened eyes. Daniel stepped forward.

"You don't own her do you?" he challenged, glaring back at the man. The head man narrowed his eyes for a moment before whipping back around and quickly walking off with Stephanie and his men in toll.

"Hey-"Jack was about to go after them when he was stopped by a firmly planted hand on his shoulder. Jack angrily glanced over at General Hammond and met his stern gaze.

"They have permission to take her away." He clarified, once again walking away to talk to important people. Stephanie had a look of defeat and fear plastered on her face as they lead her away. Daniel saw that she was crying.

"They can't just do this!" he exclaimed, resting his hands on his head. Sam looked angry.

"It's the N.I.D." she said quietly. "They found out."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Damn it." Jack cursed, watching Stephanie being lead away. Stephanie looked back to catch a glimpse of SG-1, the people that she would be killed for protecting.

"Great…" Stephanie muttered and tears started falling down her face without her wanting them to.

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think of the ending?_

_I want to thank all of my supportive reveiwers and readers for helping me continue the story even after I thought it was boring and I wanted to stop writing. You were the only thing that kept me motivated since no one else in my family or friends read my fanfictions. Thanks for all your wonderful reveiws and advice! It will probably be a while before I post another story, but I'll try to make it a good one once I do._

_Thanks!_


End file.
